Shōta Toyokawa
is a Plus whose sister died in a car accident. Character Outline Shōta is a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a yellow hooded-sweater with a red undershirt and beach shorts. He has a band-aid over his nose seemingly covering an injury. He is shown to be very protective of his sister and has a lack of manners, calling Rangiku Matsumoto "oba-san" or "baba" (hag or witch). Both words are used to describe older women. Ikkaku Madarame a cue-ball (chromedome) and even disbeliving Tōshirō Hitsugaya claim of being a Captain by calling him a kid. History thumb|190px|left|Shōta and his family last time together While on a trip to the amusement park Shōta along with his father, mother and sister were killed by a head collision with a truck. After waking up as Pluses Shōta and his siter wander off searching for their parents. One such night while resting at the park Shōta wakes up to find his sister missing, and while looking for her finds her being attacked by a Hollow. Consumed by fear at the sight of the monster Shōta runs away leaving his sister crying for his help. After working up his courage he goes back to the park to find his sister and confront the Hollow that had attacked her. Synopsis thumb|190px|Shōta desclaims Tōshirō Hiysugaya being a Captain While searching for his sister Shōta is attacked by an Arrancar. While running away he meets Rangiku Matsumoto who protects him from the unknown Arrancar. After the Arrancar is defeated by a timely arrival of Ikkaku Madarame, Rangiku prepared to perform Konso on him but is stopped by Tōshirō Hitsugaya who decides to bring him along for questioning. After arriving at Orihime's apartment, Shōta is asked as to why he was being chased and if he knew the source of the mysterious sound they had heard earlier. When Hitsugaya concludes that his attack was no more than a coincidence he prepares to perform konso, seeing this, Shōta tells him that he cannot go as he still has something he must do. Compelled by his plead Rangiku asks her Captain to at least let him stay for the night. After everyone had gone to bed Shōta takes Rangiku's Zanpakutō and runs off, but then he is stopped by Rangiku who scolds him for both taking her sword and referring to her as "old lady". Just then the two hear the same sound and Rangiku feels a the same Reiatsu of the Arrancar they had defeated earlier. thumb|190px|left|Shōta looks after Yui Rangiku decides to go investigate the source of the sound and Shōta goes along with her. The two encounter the same Arrancar Ikkaku had defeated earlier and Rangiku asks that he stays behind. Shōta throws rocks at the Arrancar but is blasted away but an energy attack from the Arrancar. As he flies away he is caught by Captain Hitsugaya. Shōta and the two Shinigami ten watch as many more copies of the same Arrancar begin to show up. Shōta is carried by Rangiku as the three try to find a place with more room to fight to which Shōta suggest the park at which they first met. Having enough room Shōta witnesses as Hitsugaya's Shikai defeats all the Arrancar copies at once. While the group compare notes Shōta wanders off and finds his sister Yui Toyokawa seated seemingly asleep at a bench in the park. That night at Orihime's apartment Shōta tells Hitsugaya and Rangiku about he and his family's death as well as telling them that his sister was what he was searching for. As Hitsugaya was about to ask Shōta a question they received a transmission from Jūshirō Ukitake and Akon who have information about the Arrancar they had fought. As the group leaves to investigate the Arrancar, Ragiku stays behind to watch over the reunited siblings. With Yui asleep, Shōta is asked by Rangiku if he was hiding something to which he denies. Just then the two hear a tumbling sound and as they look, Yui has disappeared. Shōta runs towards the park once again with Rangiku chasing after him as the reach the park. Rangiku tells him that they will take care of finding his sister but he insist that he must protect her. As he turns around he sees his sister seated down at swing in the park. Shōta asks Yui why is she there to which she merely responds that she just wanted to go to the park. Shōta then breaks in tears of frustration as he confesses to have run off and left her behind. With some words of encouragement, Shōta is able to compose himself again. thumb|190px|Yui gets Shōta to help her break the kidō barrier Back at the apartment, Hitsugaya and Rankgiku compare notes about what they had found out. As Rangiku suspects Yui, Shōta steps in a denies her claims. Shōta attempts to protect his sister from Hitsugaya as the latter performs a Konso on Yui to no effect. With the Shinigami considering Yui to be a possible threat, Shōta stands by his sister as Soul Society's Shinigami Research and Development Institute runs test on her. Hitsugaya tells them the Yui will need to be put inside a barrier, but Shōta objects, claiming that she doesn't deserve such treatment. Rangiku manages to convince Yui to by giving her a small ocarina, and with Yui's agreement Shōta decides to comply as well. As Shōta keeps watch over her he remembers the time they spend together looking for their parents. Just then as Yui awakens she asks him to let her go outside and gets Shōta to help her in breaking the Kidō barrier that had been placed. Having arrived at he park once again Rangiku confronts the siblings and ask how were they able to break the barrier, to which Shōta brags about how easy they were able to do it. Yui after seeing Rangiku's interference, releases a huge amount of Reiatsu causing multiple clones of the Cloning Arrancar to appear. Shōta confused by the situation finds himself being forced to walk towards his sister. Shōta begins to scream Yui's name, waking her up and releasing her from the Arrancar's control. While in momentary control of herself Shōta watches as his sister yells at him to stay away. thumb|190px|left|Shōta and Rangiku deliver the finishing blow on the cloning Arrancar Shōta runs toward his sister but she pushes him away to protect him as the real Cloning Arrancar appears, Shōta watches as his sister transform into one of the clones and the rest begin to attack him. Matsumoto begins her fight against the real body of the Arrancar. Shōta gets surrounded by clones of the Arrancar and is saved by a timely attack of Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru. As the three confront the Arrancar he tells them that if he dies so will Yui. Shōta hearing this stands between the Arrancar and the Captain but Hitsugaya merely replies that what is one soul compared to an entire town. Using the distraction the Cloning Arrancar hides away and sends a horde of clones against them. In an attempt to calm Shōta down, Rangiku explains to him that Hollow's are fallen souls and the must be slain by a Zanpakutō in order to cleanse their souls. She then tells him that while thy weren't able to save his sister's soul they can still save her. The three set off to where the real body is hiding and while Hitsugaya tries to find where the real Arrancar is hiding Shōta pleas to his sister to tell him where she is. Upon hearing the sound of his sister's ocarina Shōta is able to tell where the Arrancar is hiding. Shōta watches as Hitsugaya's Bankai overpowers the Arrancar's Resurrección. With the Arrancar immobilized, Shōta along with Rangiku use Haineko to deliver the finishing blow. Shōta digs the ground and finds his sister's original ocarina. With the ocarina in hand he asks Rangiku if his sister made it to Soul Society, to which Rangiku says that she guarantees it. With this in mind he tells Rangiku that he needs to catch up to Yui to which Rangiku answers by performing a konso on him. Category:Characters Category:Male